


Howling for Utazukin

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Corruption, Moral Degeneration, Transformation, Wolfgirl TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Movie night turns sour as Tsubasa and Chris end up as mooks from the latter's TV show.
Series: June Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Howling for Utazukin

**Author's Note:**

> For BeigePaladin.

“What do you mean you don’t want to watch Utazukin!?”

Standing in the middle of a rather luxurious and comfortable apartment were two young women. On one side of the room, clutching a dvd rather tightly to the point where the plastic sounded like it could snap apart and break at any second, was the white-haired and short Yukine Chris, who was currently busy staring daggers at her guest.

“I do not wish to watch a show that contains our fabricated adventures, Yukine. We’ve lived through them, what entertainment can come from viewing them back through a mass produced lens?” The other woman, Kazanari Tsubasa, shot back as she leaned against the armrest on the lone couch in the living room. “Frankly, the fact we had to donate our voices to bring these to life make them incriminating, don’t they?”

Chris fumed from both ears as she walked over to the tv and inserted the dvd from the box into the appropriate player, before she ended up causing it more harm than she wanted to. Once the cd had been inserted, she tossed the case across the room and dove onto the couch. “What gives you the right to dismiss the show like that!? It’s a fun time, and it stars your favorite Kouhai! It’s not fair that you just toss it away!”

“You just tossed it aside yourself, Yukine.” Tsubasa replied dryly with a bit of wit, causing her friend to practically tug at her own hair. “Besides, when was the last time we’ve watched anything together? I do not understand why you asked me for this.” The blue-haired swordswoman continued, crossing one leg over the other.

The white-haired girl let out a deep and frustrated sigh as she tried to calm down. Just like the protagonists in those action movies that the Commander showed her could. “I just wanted to spend a bit of time with you, Senpai! And since you so kindly asked, the last time we saw something together was the recording of your blunders on those variety shows!”

With that, the blue-haired young woman was the one to blush and lose her temper. “Why did you even record those!? They bring me nothing but shame, and people want me to keep going on them! Where is the amusement in seeing your friend in an embarrassing situation like that, Yukine!?” She shouted, as furious as she was red in the face.

“You never act like that, and that’s the fun part of it! We get to see a side of you that doesn’t get exposed often enough!” The white-haired girl shouted back at her friend, only to then blush herself. “A-And that’s the same case for me, I don’t get to act cute or heroic, you’ve heard my songs! When I’m playing Utazukin though, I can let that goodness in my heart flow free, and…”

She paused, unable to continue her words as she covered up her face. “Ah, forget it! It’s too embarrassing!”” She practically screamed, turning around to bury her face in one of the pillows as her emotions were peaking from that self-inflicted shame…

As the two well-acquainted friends laid there and let their shame consume them, they didn’t even notice that the dvd player that had been spinning the disc around was starting to smoke and spark. Considering that the disc was supposed to contain a lost episode of the show that Chris starred in, maybe that wasn’t exactly the truth. Maybe she had acquired a piece of media that shouldn’t be played, and she was about to pay for it as the sparks grew larger and more violent.

Tsubasa, still a little mad about what the two had been talking about, managed to focus on the tv for just long enough that she noticed energy gathering at the front. Her survival instincts kicked in as she leapt onto her friend, shielding her with her body while crying out. “YUKINE! WATCH OUT!”

The scream bounced around in the room as the two were blasted directly with whatever strange energies were flowing out of the dvd, with the tv shutting off a few moments later. The two girls were absolutely smothered in smoke after that peculiar impact, leaving little room for the two to breathe. They were stuck within the cloud of smog as they both had to cough it all back up…

“Get… off me, Senpai!” Chris cried out as she shoved the blue-haired girl off her, panting and wheezing as she tried to wave all of the awful air away from her. She could barely breathe thanks to the density of the stuff, and it made it even harder to see what was in front of her.

Tsubasa flinched a little as she hit the other armrest, panting as a heat had started to swell up within her. What was going on? First her friend’s dvd exploded, then they both got hit by a beam, and now she was overheating? She wasn’t even wearing thick clothes, preferring something light like a sundress and a pair of shorts. That’s all that she wore, so why was it…

As she looked forward once the smoke cleared out, she noticed that something was off about her smaller friend. Maybe it was the fact that she looked even more stacked than usual… or maybe it was the clothes that she wore, a tiger-print top and a pair of shorts that dug into her hips, having replaced the carefully-knitted dress that her friends had gotten her for her last birthday. She couldn’t really tell, as the heat was getting to her head more and more…

“O-Oi, Senpai! You look…” Chris cried out as she managed to get out of the smoke, gasping for air. “You look like one of those streetwalking girls!” She finished, only to look down at herself and cover up her own body. “A-And so do I, what the hell!?” The question was unnecessary, since it was the one that lingered in both their minds. What had caused their outfits to change, and why were heats swelling up within them?

Before the two young women had any chance to audibly question their overheating bodies, both of them were forced to let out a howl. Not just any kind of howl, the kind of howl that you’d hear wolves echo towards the moon. The longer they kept it hanging, the more that heat grew, and in turn the more their bodies changed.

From their bottoms, right above their thong-covered asses, a fluffy and wolf-like tail sprouted. Both immediately began shaking their hips from side to side as their tails wagged and waved, showing how excited they were. If one were to look up at their heads, a pair of matching ears also sprouted, as they perked towards the sky thanks to the arousal filling their bodies.

With the monstrous elements coming to an end in the form of their nails growing claw-like and sharp, the rest of their bodies had to change as well. Since they both looked like they were meant to walk out on the street with everything on display, they had to grow and have something worth displaying. Chris’ breasts were her charm point, so both of those melons started pushing out against the top that barely covered them in the first place, her areola peeking out over the fabric and making her look even more erotic in the process. Both of them grew and grew, pushing past several cup sizes as she had to put her arms underneath them to keep them from falling down too far…

Tsubasa, on the other hand, didn’t have any kind of impressive tit to speak of. If there was a place that she could consider a charm point, it’d be her thighs. Both of them thickened out as the pants around her waist grew thinner in the process, with the thin strip of denim barely bigger than her thong as both of them flossed between her holes to keep her turned on. She was becoming a real bottom heavy bitch, to match the terror of her Kouhai’s top half. Together, they’d be able to appeal to anybody on the street…

“What the hell’s the meaning about all of this…” The top-heavy bitch mumbled as she squeezed the palms of her hands into the bottom of her breasts… only for a grin to coat her cheeks as her mind caught up with her body. “Oh yeah. That Utazukin won’t have anything on these bad babies once she’s seen ‘em in action.” She giggled, her eyes turning a darker shade of red as her mind continued to change.

Her taller and bottom-heavy friend just squeezed her thighs together, giggling. “She’s so proud of her song, I wonder if she can make it resound through me…” The juice running down her thigh reflected how she had grown thirstier, and her lust-filled gasps as she rubbed one of her claws up against her crotch emphasized it.

Thanks to their heightened emotions when the dvd was playing, the two were transformed into a recurring set of enemies from the show. A pair of wolves that harassed Utazukin to no end, with their awful songs being defeated with her serenades again and again. The more they got beaten, the more awful they became until they looked like a pair of girls that were willing to whore them out for a win. All the while never improving.

Chris and Tsubasa whined as they played with themselves a little more as they continued to lose themselves to their new mindsets, ignoring that they were the heroines that caused the show to be spawned in the first place. All they cared about were their own pleasures, and the fact that they could sing shrill tunes that would annoy the heroine they secretly loved...

Hopefully their friends would be able to turn them back, before they ended up lusty mockeries like them...


End file.
